


A Robin in a New Nest

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily (DCU), I don't know how to tag this tbh, Jason Todd is a good brother, Panic Attacks, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Sort Of, Time Travel, Young Justice Dick Grayson Meets Alternate Dick Grayson, batcow - Freeform, but very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: Robin didn't particularly like magic. Especially not when a ball of magic sends him to a universe much like his own and yet so different. Dick will have to work with this new cast of characters in order to get back to own universe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 69
Kudos: 869





	1. Magic in a Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be cool to see Young Justice Dick Grayson interact with the characters from the comics so enjoy!

Robin hadn’t been this excited in a long time. He flipped over a goon, landing behind Batman. Together they stood back to back, taking down Klarion’s minions. Batman and Robin had picked up some shady magic in this area and Klarion made sure to give them a warm welcome when they found him in an abandoned warehouse on the harbor. 

Bruce had been busy recently with League work and Dick had been preoccupied with his own team. They hadn’t worked together for an entire week but now they were back in action. 

“There’s only two of them, how are you failing this bad?” Klarion groaned, turning away from the fight. There was a growing ball of magic in front of him and his fingers twitched. 

“B, we gotta shut that down. It’s getting bigger.” Robin shouted, tossing another guy over his shoulder. These men might fight better if they weren’t under Klarion’s control. The witch boy had a tendency to get too distracted to cause any real damage. 

Batman grunted beside him and Robin smirked. That was a ‘the honors all yours’ kind of grunt. Robin dashed forward once Batman made an opening for him and launched himself over Klarion’s familiar, barely missing the demon cat’s claw. 

He was sprinting toward Klarion’s back, Batman’s heavy steps following close behind. And then Klarion turned. Robin was already pulling back but he was too late to avoid the enormous ball of magic Klarion had amassed. He collided with the magic, his body feeling like fire before feeling like nothing at all. 

The last thing he registered was Batman calling his name and Klarion’s sinister laughter. 

Then everything went black.


	2. Who the Heck is Red Hood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets the infamous Red Hood. Could this violent man actually help him?

Dick woke up in an empty warehouse. He sat up slowly, making sure none of his limbs were broken or wounded. He only had some superficial bruising so he wasted no time getting to his feet. 

His mind swirled for a moment and Dick shut his eyes and took in deep breaths. When he opened his eyes he felt less dizzy. He had all his equipment and his mask was still in place so that was a plus. 

What the hell happened?

Dick gazed around the warehouse and started analyzing his situation. It was still dark outside so he couldn’t have been knocked out for that long. The warehouse was the same, no interior damage and no sign of the minions Bruce and Dick had taken out. No sign or Klarion either. Even more importantly, no sign of Bruce. 

Did Batman leave him? No, that was highly unlikely. He and Bruce had their issues but Bruce would never leave him incapacitated and alone. 

He reached up and activated his comm. 

“Robin to Batman, come in Batman. I’m at the old Muller warehouse. Where are you?” Dick muttered, kicking some dust around. Bruce always told him to stay put if they ever got separated. 

There was silence on the other end until a familiar yet different voice responded, “Robin?” 

Bruce didn’t sound like Bruce. He sounded...different. It was hard to explain but something had definitely happened. 

“Yes. Did you get Klarion? Where are you?” Dick responded, a little annoyance creeping into his voice. 

There was more silence. Dick was starting to grow anxious.

“B, who are you talking to?” another voice spoke. This voice was unfamiliar but something in the back of Dick’s mind said that was wrong. 

“Batman, this is Robin, confirming that I am with Nightwing.” a different voice muttered, sounding young. 

A shiver traveled up Dick’s spine. These were not his people. 

“Whoever you are, this is a secure channel. How did you access this frequency?” Bruce demanded. Even if this Bruce was different, Dick could still read the man’s voice like a book. This Bruce was on the move. 

In a moment of panic, Dick ripped out his comm and chucked it. He booked it to the exit of the warehouse and started running. It didn’t matter where he went, he just needed to get away. He scolded himself for being foolish enough to give away his location without making sure the link was secure. Something was wrong but Dick needed to get somewhere same before he could figure out exactly what. 

Dick ducked into an alley in the center of the city to catch his breath. He needed to blend in or he wasn’t going to get very far. Dick exited the alley and ducked to a store across the street. It was easy to disable the alarm and he slipped inside. 

Even if he was indoors he remained careful, avoiding the windows and keeping his head low. He grabbed a black shirt, black hoodie, and black jeans. All black would be suspicious anywhere else but Gotham. After a second of thought he grabbed a pair of black converse from the shelves as well. Any connection to Robin had to be hidden. 

He crouched in one of the aisles and pulled on his new disguise. He snagged a backpack from the back of the store and shoved his suit inside, leaving his utility belt on him. He pulled out the amount for the clothes plus some more out of his belt and left it on the counter before slipping back out. 

Okay, step two. 

He needed to find out where, or when, he was. He pulled the hood over his head and started walking. Gotham looked the same but if he wanted to get any sense of the people or the heroes he needed to get to higher ground. Dick ducked into another alley and climbed the fire escape. He found himself on the rooftop of an apartment building. He guessed he was somewhere near the Narrows and decided he should find somewhere safer after getting his bearings. 

He sat on the roof and pulled out one of his gauntlets from the backpack. He was about to activate the holo-computers built into his glove but reconsidered. If his comm was connected to the other people, then his computer could be to. 

He shoved the gloves back into his back and leaned against the ledge of the roof. Soon he would have to find some food. He still had some money left so maybe he could stop by a diner. The tough part came for shelter. Maybe he could go to the manor. Maybe Bruce was there and the people on his comms were just random interference. 

There were sounds of a fight below him and Dick peered over the ledge, taking care to stay in the shadows. There was a man getting beaten up by another man wearing a red helmet of sorts. Dick tensed, preparing himself to jump into the fray, until he spotted the woman cowering behind the guy with the helmet. 

The guy with the helmet knocked the other man unconscious and turned to the frightened woman. Dick was ready to jump down, still unsure if this man was a threat or not. 

“Are you alright?” the man in the helmet asked. The woman took in a breath and nodded, thanking the other man. She gathered her dropped belongings and hurried out of the alley. 

The man with the helmet pulled out a phone and told some people, cops presumably, where to find ‘an unconscious creep’. Dick was sure this man was a vigilante like he and Bruce but this man had guns strapped to his thighs. The man stretched and the light caught on his chest. Dick failed to suppress a gasp as he spotted the all too familiar symbol of a bat on the man's chest. 

Without hesitation the man pulled his gun out and fired. Dick ducked back behind the ledge and the bullet grazed the concrete, sending dust into the air. 

Dick would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified right now. Sure, he always got shot at, but never by someone wearing Batman’s symbol. He needed to move. He got ready to push himself to his feet but froze at the sound of a gun being cocked. 

“I won’t miss this time.” a rough voice growled. Dick held up his hands and blinked as the dust settled around them. 

The man with the red hood shook slightly when he was able to see Dick clearly. He cocked his head to the side, lowering his gun. 

“Goldie?” the man murmured. 

Dick didn’t know what he meant but he wasn’t going to wait and find out. He kicked his foot out, sweeping the man off his feet. Dick shot to his feet, running to the other side of the roof and launching himself off the ledge. 

He prepped for landing but something wrapped around his ankle and he was pulled back. He landed on his stomach on the same roof and turned. The man loomed over him and tried to speak but Dick was too scared. He kicked out with his free foot and the man grabbed his ankle.

“Relax.” the man grumbled. He got on top of Dick and pinned Dick’s arms to his side when DIck tried throwing a punch. 

“Easy, brat. You’re obviously exhausted.” the man huffed, struggling to get both of Dick’s wrist in one of his hands. If this man got one of his hands free Dick would be in even more danger.

“Stop!” the man shouted, sounding like Batman. Dick froze and the man sighed, “God I hate using that trick. Listen kid I’m gonna let you go and you and I are going to have a civil conversation. Alright?” 

Dick narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. He got off of Dick and removed the grapple around DIck’s ankle. Dick sat up, scrambling backward to put some space between them. The man backed up as well, holding his hands up and relaxing his posture. 

Dick brought up his hands and checked the bruises on his face. No teeth were dislodged and he didn’t feel concussed. He ran a hand down his ribs and stretched to make sure nothing was hurt. He checked his ankle and despite some bruises it didn’t hurt when he moved it. 

The man watched with an amused smirk and Dick glared at him. 

“What?” Dick spat, crossing his arms a bit childishly. 

The man shrugged and sat cross legged in front of him before laughing, “You’re still you.” 

Dick frowned and the man shook his head and pointed a finger at him, “You’re Dick Grayson right?” 

Dick stiffened and didn’t reply. The man shrugged, “What happened to you goldie?”

“Stop calling me that!” Dick hissed. 

The man nodded and got to his feet. Dick leaned away and the man seemed a little hurt by that. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” he asked. 

Dick eyed him from head to toe and heaved a resigned sigh, “I don’t think so. I’m Dick Grayson, Robin. But I think you guys already have a Robin here. And a Batman.” 

The man nodded, “And Dick Grayson.” 

Dick perked up at that and asked, “I’m not Robin here?” 

“You were. Then I was, then another person. Now it’s Bruce’s actual son.” the man explained, reaching to the back of his helmet and undoing some sort of latch. He removed his helmet and Dick stared into his masked face. He didn’t look familiar at all but he looked at Dick as if they were old friends. 

“I’m confused. You were a Robin? Who are you? What happened to me?” Dick sputtered, getting to his feet as well. 

“Calm down. We’re gonna have to continue this conversation elsewhere. I’ve got a safe house a few blocks from here. We can talk more there and then if you’re the real deal I’ll get you some help. Sound like a deal?” the man suggested. 

Dick weighed his options. He could keep running, maybe get to the manor and find Bruce. But he didn’t want to run into any more trouble with back up. He could follow this man and probably get some real help but this man was also a stranger. 

“Deal, but you keep your guns holstered.” Dick hummed. 

The man nodded and extended his hand, “I’m Red Hood, by the way. Or Jason. Whatever.”


	3. Who's Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets more of his siblings and learns of some of the differences between their worlds.

Dick sat on Jason’s beat up couch, scanning the apartment with his nose crinkled. The place smelled but it was surprisingly clean. He didn’t understand why Jason was living on his own if he worked with Batman. He knew Bruce’s real ID so why didn’t he live at the manor?

“Kid, the more you judge my place the less likely it is that I’m going to feed you.” Jason grumbled, digging through his fridge. 

Dick rolled his eyes and got up. 

“I said to sit down. I don’t trust you enough to give you wandering privileges so stay put.” Jason ordered, face still deep in the fridge. 

“You’re worse than B.” Dick groaned, crossing his arms and sitting back down.

Jason laughed and returned to the couch with two sandwiches wrapped in paper. He held one out to DIck and Dick accepted the food. They ate in silence, Jason texted a lot, eyeing Dick when he thought Dick wasn’t looking. 

“So, tell me about your world.” Jason prompted. 

Dick placed the paper wrapping from his finished sandwich on the beat up coffee table and said, “Well in my world I’m the only Robin. It’s just me, Bruce, and Alfred at home. Bruce is part of the Justice League and I’m part of my own team.” 

Jason nodded, “Yeah with Donna and Garth and-”

“Who? No, with Wally, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur.” Dick interrupted, shaking his head. Jason raised a brow but nodded his head for Dick to continue. Dick described some of their rogues which seemed to match up with the ones here. He talked about the Light and Jason snickered and told him about the League of Shadows. 

“What about here? You are definitely not part of my world.” Dick pushed. 

Jason leaned back in his seat and began, “Well you and B worked mostly on your own. Babs joined up and then you and Bruce had a falling out. I became Robin, you became Nightwing. Then I died, Tim became Robin, and I was resurrected and became Red Hood. Then Bruce’s kid came around, Bruce died, you became Batman, Tim became Red Robin, Damian became Robin.” 

Jason caught Dick’s dumbfounded face and chuckled, “Then Bruce came back, you became Nightwing again, and now we’re here. There’s a few more siblings that I can’t begin to list but you’ll probably meet them in a bit. Things have been pretty calm for us lately.” Jason sighed, leaning forward to knock on the table’s wood. 

Dick shook his head, rising to his feet and pacing, “You’re a zombie? And I have siblings? And I’m a hero?” 

Jason nodded, watching Dick pace with an almost nostalgic smile. 

“Wait,” Dick paused, “you said I’m going to meet them?” 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Dick tensed but Jason held out a hand and waved in a calming signal. He opened the door and two other men walked in. They were both much younger than Jason but still older than Dick. Like Jason and Dick, they wore normal clothing so Dick didn’t know if they were heroes or not. 

“Jesus Jason did you hit him?” the pale on with black hair sighed, walking closer but keeping his distance when Dick tensed. 

“Was Dick really this small?” the other one, an African American boy with dark hair mused. 

“I’m not small!” Dick huffed, glaring. The boy smirked and looked to the first. 

“I’m Duke.” he said, extending a hand. Dick shook it and relaxed. 

The other boy got closer and extended his hand as well, “I’m Tim. It’s nice to meet you, past Dick.” 

Jason and Duke laughed at that and Dick rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight the smile from his lips. They settled back on the couch and Tim pulled up a computer from his wrist.

“Hey that's just like mine!” Dick exclaimed. 

Tim raised a brow but it was Jason who groaned. 

“Are you telling me you have better tech than us or something?” 

Dick grinned and pulled his bag from where it had been leaning against the couch. He pulled out his gauntlet and demonstrated the different screens. Jason took the backpack and examined his Robin suit. 

“You lucky brat.” Jason gasped, taking a closer look at the gauntlet when Dick passed it to him, “Older you and younger me wore booty shorts and pixie boots.” 

Dick laughed and shook his head, “You kidding? B won’t even let me leave the house without my utility belt.” 

Tim and Duke shared amused looks and then Tim got to work on some scans. He confirmed that Dick was indeed Dick Grayson although they’d all already convinced themselves. 

“You must have been the person to intercept the comms earlier tonight.” Tim hummed. 

Dick nodded and Duke chuckled, “Bruce said he found your comm but wasn’t able to catch you. I bet he recognized your voice. You called him, right?” 

This question was aimed at Jason who responded with a shake of his head. 

“Seriously?” Tim asked incredulously. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He excused himself to the kitchen and started a conversation with whoever picked up. 

“Am I a good older brother?” Dick asked. Jason snorted and Duke nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re a pain in the ass though.” Jason snickered, reaching over to ruffle Dick’s hair. Dick felt like he was too old to be treated like that but it felt nice having someone tease him in good fun.

It reminded him of Kaldur and Conner back home. 

“Hey, can I meet your world’s Wally. And what about Superboy. You guys have a Superboy right?” Dick asked eagerly. He couldn’t wait to tell Wally about his older self. 

“Let’s get you home first. Timbo, what did B say?” Jason called. 

Tim rejoined them and explained that Bruce wanted them all back at the manor. Jason visibly tensed and Tim rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon Jay. Don’t you wanna see our Dick meet his younger self?” 

Dick watched Jason’s face melt into a mischievous smile and suddenly felt giddy himself. Yeah, this was going to be fun.


	4. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally meets the rest of the family and of course there is some obvious tension. Dick likes everyone, really, but he needs to get home. Luckily everyone seems to like him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for such a great response to the first chapters! Enjoy!

Duke and Tim drove to Jason’s safe house so they all drove to the manor together in Tim’s car. Dick expected the car ride to be quiet and awkward but conversation was actually pretty easy. He’d been so scared the entire night but he felt like he could trust these people. 

Tim told him about how he figured out Bruce’s identity and how he ended up living at the manor. He talked about finding Bruce when he’d ‘died’ and how he and Superboy were close friends. 

Duke told him about his parents and his meta powers. He explained the We Are Robins movement and Dick couldn’t help but stare at him with his mouth agape. Robin had become something so much bigger than himself and he couldn’t wait to meet the current Robin. 

“You said Robin is Bruce’s actual kid here? Who slept with Bruce?” Dick sputtered. Tim exchanged a nervous glance with Duke in the passenger seat and Jason mumbled something under his breath. 

“Let’s not bring that up when we get to the manor. But if you must know, Talia Al Ghul is Damian’s mother.” Jason advised. 

Dicks eyes widened and he stared at Jason before mumbling, “You mean Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter? Robin is Ra’s Al Ghul's grandson?” 

Jason grimaced and nodded, placing a hand on Dicks shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. Dick didn’t even realize he was leaning forward. 

“Listen, for your own safety you should probably be a little careful around Damian. He’s not like you. Not like any kid really. So take it easy on him, alright?” Tim warned. 

The car finally came to a stop in front of the familiar mansion and Dick felt himself smiling. Alfred answered the door as they climbed the steps and Dick couldn’t stop himself. 

He ran forward, crashing into the old man. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and breathed in his familiar scent. Alfred hugged him back, stooping a little to hold Dick properly. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this, Master Dick.” Alfred hummed. 

Dick stiffened and pulled away, blushing furiously. 

“Sorry. I forgot you’re not my Alfred. I just missed a familiar face.” Dick sighed, rubbing his neck. Jason placed a reassuring hand on his back and Dick relaxed under the touch. 

“Nonsense young master. If there are any more hugs you would like to be provided I am more than happy to accommodate.” Alfred smiled warmly. Dick smirked back. 

This Alfred was much older than his and his eyes seemed a little sadder. Alfred caught him staring and laughed lightly. 

“I hope I haven’t changed that much, sir.” 

Dick shook his head and shrugged, “Same old Alfie to me.” 

Alfred nodded and looked past Dick and at Jason, “It’s nice to have you back with us for some time, Master Jason.” 

Jason shifted uncomfortably next to Dick but moved forward when Alfred opened his arms. It was a short hug and Jason pulled away looking calmer. 

Alfred waved them inside and led them to the dining room. Tim and Duke walked in ahead of them and Dick paused by the doorway. 

He knew he had a bunch of siblings in the world and he knew there was a new Robin. Would all of these people trust him? Could he trust them? And what about himself? What if the person he was in this world was someone Dick didn’t want to see?

“Hey, it’ll be fine. They love older you and they’re going to lose it when they see you.” Jason assured, nudging him forward. 

Dick took a step forward and spun around to face Jason. 

“Something tells me you’re not too eager to see them either.” Dick challenged. He expected Jason to get mad but the man simply smiled. He placed his hand atop Dicks head and spun him around before shoving him into the dining room. 

The buzzing conversations died down and several pairs of eyes locked on to him. A red haired girl in a wheelchair who looked oddly familiar covered her mouth in shock. A blonde girl stood from her seat and gasped at Dick with wide eyes. An Asian girl with black hair stared at Dick with all-knowing eyes. 

Then Dick spotted a kid younger than him. This had to Damian; Bruce’s son and Ra’s Al Ghul’s grandson. Damian glared at him and turned his attention to an older man next to him. 

Dick moved his gaze as well and felt a shiver travel up his spine. He stared into blue eyes that were much like his own. The man before him was tall, not taller than Jason but taller than everyone else here, and had raven black hair. He was lean and Dick was in awe of the power he knew that those muscles held. 

“You’re big.” Dick gasped, not knowing what else to say. 

“You’re tiny.” the older Dick chuckled, tilting his head to one side. 

“This is so fucking weird!” the blonde girl shouted. The black haired girl nodded in agreement, leaning forward in her seat as if she wanted to get closer. 

“He’s so cute!” the redhead sighed, causing the older Dick to blush and toss a grin in her direction. 

“Wait, are you Barbara Gordon?” Dick demanded, watching their interaction. Barbara nodded with a soft smile and Dick felt himself blushing. 

“A dog in every universe it seems.” Tim snickered, nudging the older Dick with his elbow. 

“Oh god.” a deep voice rumbled from behind him. Dick spun, ready to run but froze when he recognized Bruce. 

Well, a much older Bruce. This was definitely not his Bruce. 

“You’re so old!” Dick whispered, slapping his hands over his mouth too late. The room erupted with laughter and older Bruce frowned at them. 

He rolled his eyes and angled his head down to regard Dick. 

“You ditched your comm.” he mumbled. 

Dick jerked his chin up and huffed, “It’s what you would’ve told me to do.” 

The laughter quieted down, replaced by some snickers and whispered jokes. Bruce eyed the others but smiled back at Dick. 

“That is true.” 

This wasn’t his Bruce but this man looked at Dick with the same softness that his Bruce did. There was sadness behind his eyes too and Dick didn’t miss the way Bruce’s gaze slid to the Older Dick. Bruce opened his mouth to say more but seemed to think better of it. The silence was becoming awkward and Dick shifted his weight nervously. 

“I believe introductions are in order but this would be done best over a warm meal.” Alfred announced from the doorway. Dick was grateful for the break and Bruce straightened. 

“I already had some food at Jason’s.” Dick replied, “But I wouldn’t mind sitting with you all while you eat.” 

Older Dick sent a cheeky smile toward Jason who huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, I ate too so I think I’m gonna head out.” Jason sighed. 

Dick spun around and glared at Jason, causing the older man to flinch back and give him a confused look. 

“You said you would stay.” Dick hissed. 

“That’s a lie.” Jason muttered plainly. 

“Aw Jay, are you really going to disappoint little me?” older Dick whined, walking forward and standing next to Dick. They shared a look and together stared at Jason with easy smiles and begging eyes. 

Jason looked horrified and took a step back.

“Holy shit, they can both do it!” Tim cried excitedly. 

Barbara and the blonde girl broke out in giggles and Jason shook his head. 

“Fuck both of you. I’ll stay for dinner.” he snapped, aiming his glare at Bruce’s fond smile. 

The massive group settled at the table. Bruce sat at one end with Damian and older Dick on either side of him. Duke sat next to Damian and Tim sat across from him. The girls made it clear they wanted to sit by Dick so Dick sat at the other end of the table with Barbara and Jason on his sides. The blonde girl sat next to Barbara and the Asian girl sat across from the blonde girl. 

Alfred served the food, dropping off a small plate of biscuits in front of Dick and Jason with a wink. 

The group began their meal, eyes landing on Dick every so often. At one point Barbara failed to contain her laughter and Dick looked at her. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just so weird. You recognized me right? What am I like in your universe?” Barbara asked, smiling brightly.

Dick blushed and ducked his head as he mumbled, “Well you don’t know about me and B. We’re just friends at school really.” 

“Just friends?” Barbara giggled. 

“Babs, please have mercy.” the older Dick sighed, covering his face. The family laughed again and Dick stared at them. 

Would this be his future? Would Bruce bring more kids in? It would be nice having more people to fight alongside with. And the manor always got too quiet when Bruce was busy with the league. 

“Hey, I’m Stephanie by the way. Call me Steph.” the blonde girl spoke. 

“Cassandra. Cass.” the Asian girl added. Dick had a feeling that her words were a good sign from her. 

“So...Dick...why don’t you tell us how you got here?” Bruce hummed from across the table. It felt weird to maintain eye contact with the older Bruce so Dick opted to look around the room. 

He told them about Klarion and how he collided with the magic. He averted his eyes after he accidentally met Bruce’s stare and muttered, “I know it was a rookie mistake.” 

Jason sighed beside him and Dick caught him glaring at Bruce. He watched the other people at the table turn their glares on Bruce as well. 

Dick looked up and forced himself to meet Bruce’s eyes. Bruce looked confused until older Dick leaned over and whispered a few hushed words to him. 

Bruce’s eyes widened and he sighed and shook his head, “I see. Well I think I speak for both versions of myself when I say it is not your fault.” 

Dick widened his own eyes and waved his hands frantically, “Wait. I don’t need you to say that. Really. It’s fine.” 

Jason scoffed beside Dick and spat, “Looks like other Bruce is just as bad as you.” 

Bruce frowned and muttered, “I am trying my best Jason.” 

“I bet that’s what the other you thinks as well.” Jason shot back.

Bruce opened his mouth to argue but was cut off. 

“Bruce.” older Dick warned, just as younger Dick grabbed Jason’s arm and glared at him. 

Jason returned his attention to the biscuits and Bruce returned to his food. The table fell into uneasy silence and Dick hated it. He saw his future self grow antsy as well and decided to help himself. 

“So, as much as I like all of you, I really would love to get home.” he mumbled. 

He received sympathetic smiles and he would have been offended if not for how genuine they all seemed. 

“Of course. We’ll get right to work tomorrow morning. Dick, you wouldn’t mind calling Wallace, would you? He has the most experience with alternate universes.” Bruce asked. 

Older Dick nodded and younger Dick cackled. 

“Oh I can’t wait to meet Wally. Please tell me we’re taller than him.” 

The other Dick grinned and nodded. His smile was infectious, catching on the lips of everyone around him. Even Jason hid a small smile next to Dick. Even Damian who hadn’t looked at Dick once smiled minutely. 

Alfred appeared again and cleared their plates. Then everyone started moving. Cass and Steph said their goodbyes, promising to try and visit tomorrow. They had other plans tonight which they refused to reveal to Bruce. Barbara said her good nights, giving Dick a quick hug and light kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Dick watched her head out the door with his mouth agape. 

“If you don’t ask out your Barbara when we get you home I’m going to personally kick your butt.” Jason teased, pulling on his coat. 

“You’re leaving?” Dick asked, hating his voice for sounding so young. He honestly didn’t understand why he was so attached to Jason but maybe it has something to do with that unnamable connection he felt. 

Jason shrugged and looked around, “I’ll come by tomorrow, alright kid? You’ll be fine.” 

“Jaybird, you’re gonna make both of me cry.” older Dick whined, appearing behind Jason and blocking the door. 

“Don’t you dare use those eyes on me again. I’ll drop kick both of your asses.” Jason threatened. Damian joined older Dick by the door and bristled at Jason’s threat. 

“Jay, you’re not gonna leave.” Tim said, sauntering in from the dining room. 

Jason heaved a sigh and asked them why. 

“Because we drove you here. And you’re not gonna find a cab up here at this time of night.” Duke explained, winking at Dick when he smiled at him. 

Dick turned his smirk on Jason and was met with a glare. 

“You all are terrible.” 

Alfred found them in the entrance and advised that they all hurry up to bed. Older Dick led the way up the stairs, Damian trailing after him like a puppy. Dick followed them with Jason, Duke and Tim taking up the rear. 

“Can I see our room?” Dick asked when Duke and Tim headed to their own rooms. Older Dick nodded and they continued down the hall. 

They stopped in front of another room and Jason said his good nights. He ruffled Dicks hair and told him to find him if he needed anything during the night. 

Dick continued to follow the older Dick to the familiar room. They walked inside, Damian making it obvious that he wasn’t going to leave them alone. Damian day on the bed, arms crossed and glare aimed at Dick. 

But Dick ignored him in favor of looking around the room. It looked a lot like his own at the manor, a Flying Graysons poster by the window, books piled on the shelves, pictures of him and his friends about his nightstand. He looked at the pictures and pointed at a tan redhead. 

“Who’s that?” Dick asked. 

Older Dick smirked and answered, “That’s Kori, she’s a princess from Tamaran.” 

Dick nodded as if that made sense. He pointed at another girl, a girl with black hair and a bright smile. 

“That’s Donna. She’s one of my oldest friends.” older Dick explained, “You really don’t know her in your universe?” 

He took a seat on his bed and faced Dick. 

Dick shook his head and shrugged, “Our team is pretty small for now.” 

Older Dick nodded and kept smiling at him. Dick was able to see how old he really was. He must be in his late twenties now. He had deep creases in his forehead, a lot like the ones Bruce had. His eyes held that deep sadness that everyone else in this universe seemed to have and it kind of concerned Dick. 

“So, you seem pretty close with Jason. You’re going to have to tell me how you did that.” older Dick chuckled, causing Damian to roll his eyes. 

“Something tells me he and I have a lot in common.” Dick admitted. He stretched, forcing himself to yawn. Every second he spent with older him was another second he spent under Damian’s glare. It was pretty annoying and Dick was already uncomfortable being around his older self. 

He felt like there was something about his older self that he didn’t have. There was a way everyone seemed to need him and watch him. Jason was obviously more comfortable with Dick because of his history with older Dick. Then there was Damian; who, despite glaring at everyone else, was most comfortable next to older Dick. 

“I think I’m gonna hit the hay. It’s been a long day.” Dick sighed. Older Dick nodded with that same bright smile and Dick forced a grin before making his exit. 

He hurried to the spare room which was a couple rooms away from older Dick. He found some pajamas laid out for him on the bed and recognized them as his own. They were older and little more worn out but they were definitely the same exact ones. 

Dick changed and slid into bed, forcing himself to relax. He needed to rest up so he could find a way home. Bruce needed him and if Dick knew his guardian as well as he thought he did, Bruce was probably freaking out. 

Dick shut his eyes and let himself fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all doing well folks! Stay tuned.


	5. Bad Dreams and Bright Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a nightmare and seeks refuge on the roof of the manor. The older Dick Grayson find him and assures him that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Hope you enjoy this one!

Dick awoke gasping for air. He shivered but tossed the blankets off of himself. He sat on the bed with his knees drawn up and counted down from ten. He breathed in and out in a steady rhythm and tried to forget the nightmare he’d awoke from. He pressed his palms into his eyes hard enough to see shapes and inhaled deeply. 

This dream was a nasty one. He was in the warehouse where they’d fought Klarion, only it was Bruce who went in to attack the witch boy. And when the magic collided with him, he fell to the floor in pain. Dick tried to run to him or call his name, but he was frozen. He couldn’t move or speak while Bruce lay on the cement floor writhing in pain. 

Dick exhaled and hopped out of bed. He needed some air and some space. He needed to get out. Something about this world's Wayne Manor felt wrong. 

He shoved his shoes on and yanked on the jacket he'd bought. He nudged his door open slightly and peered into the hallway. It was dark but he could tell the coast was clear. He slipped into the hall and creeped toward the secret stairwell he wasn’t supposed to know about. He found the door and climbed the small set of stairs up. These stairs led to the roof and as soon as Dick got the hatch open, he instantly felt lighter. 

Dick stepped toward the edge of the roof and sat with his feet dangling off the house. The air was cool but Dick was breathing easily. A sudden breeze blew by and Dick inhaled the scent of pine trees. 

“I thought you’d come here.” a voice chuckled from behind Dick. Dick turned and watched the older Dick Grayson approach. 

He sat next to Dick and pulled his jacket around himself tighter. Dick was staring at the older man but older Dick kept his eyes on the sky ahead. 

“I had a nightmare.” Dick admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting. 

Older Dick nodded with a knowing smile and leaned back, “Earlier you said you had a lot in common with Jason. What did you mean by that?” 

Dick turned his head to stare at the ground below. Talking about how you felt wasn’t exactly part of the bat-training. But he figured if anyone understood how he felt it had to be himself, right?

“He seems angry. Really angry. And it looks like he does his own thing out there. Kinda like me I guess.” Dick sighed. 

The man let out a low whistle and chuckled, “Yeah, I remember the anger. You know, B gets it too.” 

Dick shrugged and before he knew it his mouth was moving too quickly for him to stop himself, “I know he does. But he expects a lot from me, you know? I don’t want to disappoint him.” Dick met eyes with his older self and continued once his older self gave him an encouraging nod, “I wanted to lead my team, but I wasn’t ready. B knew I wasn’t. I just want to show him that I can be like him.” 

Dick was expecting judgement. He was expecting anger or some sort of lecture. He wasn’t expecting the older Dick to start laughing. Dick glared and older Dick composed himself, wiping a tear from his eye and beaming. 

“Oh man kid. Yeah, there is no doubt you are me.” older Dick laughed. Dick continued to glare and older Dick reached over and pulled him close into a one armed hug, “You can never be like him.” 

Dick shoved him away and older Dick waved his hands with that same smile in place, “Listen, listen. Sure, you’ll get close. Sometimes, you’ll toe that line between letting go and holding on. But you and me kid, we’re acrobats. If anyone can find that balance between Bruce Wayne; The Batman and Dick Grayson; Robin, it’s you and me.” 

Dick looked up and met his own eyes. There were years of experience behind those words so Dick knew he could trust them. Not only that, it was himself talking. And if there was one person he could consistently trust it was himself. 

Dick finally smiled, causing his older self to smirk. 

“You know, you’re a bit easier to get along with when that Damian kid isn’t around.” Dick muttered. 

Older Dick grimaced and shrugged, gesturing awkwardly, “Dami’s a special kid. He gets kind of protective, though he’ll never admit it.” 

“Protective isn’t the word I’d use.” Dick shot back. 

Older Dick nodded along and laughed again, “Yeah I know. Hey, Jay mentioned something about your Robin suit being all high-tech. Do you think you can show me in the morning? Wally isn’t coming till around four so we have time to kill.” 

Dick’s eyes widened and he laughed, “Sure, as long as you show me what our new suit looks like.” 

Older dick clapped him on the back and declared they had a deal. He looked around once more and took in a deep breath before saying, “I missed coming out here. I haven’t really had the chance to.” 

Dick watched the older man’s face fall. It was a miniscule change, his lips turning down just barely, but Dick could see through it. 

“I’m guessing our future isn’t always so sunny, huh?” Dick mumbled, trying and failing to make it sound like a joke.

“Well, who knows? Your past is different from mine. Maybe your future will be too.” the older man sighed. Dick grimaced and grabbed older Dick’s hand. 

He stared at it, not entirely processing what he’d just done. He looked at the large hand and spotted a familiar scar on his thumb. There were more scars though. Small cuts zig zagging across the top and palm of his hands. There were callouses too but they were much older than the one’s on Dick’s hands. 

“From what I’ve heard, we did pretty good in this world.” Dick mumbled, meeting the older Dick’s eyes. 

Older Dick smirked and shrugged, “I don’t know about that.” 

Dick tugged his hand and hissed, “I’m serious! Jason, Duke, and Tim all said so.”

Older Dick stared at him with wide eyes and gasped, “Really?” 

“Really.” 

Silence fell over them like a warm blanket and they remained on the edge of the roof holding hands and staring at the stars. It was comforting and calming and Dick nearly forgot about the nightmare. He was leaning against his older self and felt his eyes drifting shut. 

“Looks like it’s time to try again at sleeping, yeah?” older Dick suggested. Dick smiled and nodded. He got to his feet and together they walked back inside. Older Dick walked Dick to his room and wished him a goodnight before shuffling back to his own room. 

Dick slipped back into his room and kicked off his shoes before he curled under the covers. 

The prospect of tomorrow made his nightmare a forgotten hiccup in the night. Dick would figure out how to get home but he could enjoy his time here while it lasted, right?

With that final thought he drifted back to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments they seriously mean so much. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon enough, thank you guys! Stay safe and stay home!


	6. You Have A Cow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets a deeper look at this world's version of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am so sorry for taking so long on this. I just got caught up with school ending and AP tests and getting things set up for college (CSUN BABYYYYY). I struggled a lot with how this chapter would flow and what was going to happen but I think I'm kinda pleased with it.

When Dick woke up he felt more rested than he had in a long time. After months of bouncing between the team and Gotham he’d hardly had time to catch some real sleep. 

He got out of bed and stretched, his joints popping. He shuffled down the hallway and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen Alfred was in high gear. The smell of pancakes was in the air and Dick settled into a stool and sighed dreamily. 

“Alfie you’re making so much!” Dick laughed, rubbing his eyes and staring at the massive piles on the counter, “We have guests?”

Alfred raised a brow and smiled but the pieces didn’t click for Dick until Damian cleared his throat behind him. Dick jumped and turned before letting out a loud groan. 

“Sorry. Guess I forgot.” Dick grumbled, rubbing a hand across his face. Alfred chuckled and returned to the pancakes while Damian took a seat one stool away from Dick. 

Dick tilted his head and peered at Damian. Damian stiffened but kept his gaze on the wall in front of him. Dick smirked and Damian’s hand twitched into a fist. 

“You don’t like me, do you?” Dick hummed, sitting up straight and leaning toward Damian. Damian leaned away, a disgusted look flashing across his face. 

“I simply do not trust you.” Damian hissed. Dick levered himself and slid onto the next stool, placing himself next to Damian. 

“You already know me though!” Dick laughed, poking Damian in the ribs. 

Damian lashed out automatically, grabbing Dick’s wrist and twisting. He pulled Dick out of his seat but before Dick could hit the floor he pulled his wrist out of Damian’s grasp and kicked Damian’s stool out from under him. 

“Young masters I really must advise against this little scuffle.” Alfred chided behind them. 

Dick and Damian both found themselves on the floor and they glared at each other. Dick got to his feet, ready to return to his seat, but then Damian shot to his feet as well and lunged at Dick. Dick jerked out of the way, sliding on top of the nearby counter and kicking at Damian’s fist. Damian pulled back, dodging the kick before lunging at Dick again. Dick backed up against the cabinet and braced himself but a figure got between them in the next instant. 

Jason intercepted Damian mid air and pulled him aside. He struggled to hold Damian while the younger boy thrashed and cursed. Dick laughed but quieted when Alfred aimed a disappointed glare at him. He got off the counter and faced a snarling Damian and a tired Jason. 

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Jason sighed, frowning at Dick. 

Dick shrugged and jerked his chin at Damian, “He needs to loosen up!” 

Damian let out another string of curses at that. 

“Demon Spawn, relax. If you hurt him you’ll make Dick upset.” Jason warned. Damian shut his mouth but continued to struggle. Dick found it pretty amusing. 

“If both of you do not return to your seats I will be rather upset myself.” Alfred warned. Dick stiffened and watched Damian pale before stilling. Jason himself flinched at Alfred’s promise. 

It was comforting to know that future Alfred was just as intimidating as present Alfred. 

Jason released Damian and the three of them returned to the stools. Jason sat between Dick and Damian and Alfred served them their breakfast. They ate in silence and eventually Duke joined them. 

“Morning!” he greeted cheerily. Dick liked Duke. He seemed to be the only person in the future without a lot of bad blood. 

Older Dick joined next, ruffling Damian’s hair as he passed by to get his food. Dick tossed Damian a teasing smirk and Damian bristled. 

“How’d you sleep?” Older Dick asked. 

“Pretty good.” Dick replied. They shared a conspiratory smile and Dick felt childish joy when Damian glared at him. Older Dick took a seat across from Damian and ate his food. Tim and Bruce were the last to join. They sat as well and Alfred served the last of the pancakes. 

They finished their food and Dick was struck with how odd it was to sit and have breakfast with actual family. Normally he and Bruce would enjoy their breakfast on the rare occasion that they were both in the manor in the morning. Those days have been more and more rare lately. 

Then older Dick got up and clapped his hands together and chuckled, “Alright little me, lets see what you got.” 

They dispersed with Bruce promising to join them later on. Dick went back to his room to retrieve his backpack and met the others in the study. Together they descended into the cave. It was pretty similar to the one back home, although there were a plethora of souvenirs lining the walls that Dick didn’t recognize. 

Dick got changed but didn’t bother attaching his mask. He rejoined everyone and his jaw dropped when he spotted older Dick in a new suit. 

“This is so cool!” Dick laughed. 

He got closer, examining the thin but durable material. Older Dick turned his arm and showed Dick the computers built into his suit. Dick grinned and offered up his own computers. 

“Damn! Jaybird, look at this!” Older Dick exclaimed, tapping a few screens and clicking his tongue. 

“I know. What a lucky punk!” Jason barked. Jason suddenly snapped his fingers and wandered off, muttering something under his breath. 

“I still believe my suit is far superior.” Damian huffed from beside Dick. 

“Suit up and we’ll see if that’s true.” Dick shot back. The others tensed and Older Dick was quick to get between them. 

“C’mon guys. Dami be nice to me.” older Dick chuckled, attempting to pull some sort of laugh from Damian. Damian was not amused and turned his nose up. 

“If your immature self wants to fight me, I accept.” 

Tim sighed and shook his head, “It really is surprising that you and mini Dick don’t get along. You two seem very similar.” 

“Hey! I am nothing like that brat!” Dick squawked. Instead of looking at him the others turned a disappointed look onto the older Dick. 

“Oh back off!” the older man sighed. His face brightened suddenly when Jason rejoined them. He had a small bundle in his arms and approached Dick. 

“Alright kid, check this out.” Jason held out the bundle and it unraveled, revealing an old uniform. 

Dick smirked and leaned forward. This suit looked worn out and there were several obvious patches. It consisted of scaly shorts and a thin tunic. It looked vaguely familiar and Dick ran his hands over the Robin emblem. The colors and the shape nagged at a memory and he nearly rolled his eyes. 

“Are you telling me you fought crime in our old Flying Grayson costume?” Dick laughed. 

Older Dick pouted and crossed his arms defensively before muttering, “With modifications, obviously.” 

They spent the next hour watching as Dick displayed the different tools in his utility belt. He showed the explosive discs to Tim who asked eagerly if he could take some notes on the design. Dick agreed and Tim giggled excitedly, causing older Dick to smile and wink at Dick. Damian glanced between them and rolled his eyes haughtily. 

Alfred joined them later, announcing that Bruce had just left for work. Dick was a little disappointed but refused to let it show. Older Dick wasn’t so quiet and he shared an exasperated look with his siblings. Bruce’s exit seemed to remind him of the day though because then he was urging Tim, Duke, and Damian to head upstairs and get ready for their own days. 

Tim and Duke headed upstairs, teasing Dick to stay out of trouble. Damian, on the other hand, remained rooted to his spot. 

“I do not trust the integrity of this child, Grayson.” Damian snapped, refusing to look at Dick. Older Dick sighed heavily and promised that Jason would stay and protect him if Dick went evil on them. 

Damian still wasn’t satisfied but older Dick escorted him upstairs anyway, promising to be back soon. 

Dick watched the duo disappear with a wicked smirk in place and Jason grinned in response to his amusement. Jason suggested he give a tour so he led Dick through the many chambers of the Batcave. 

“And here’s where the demon brat keeps his pets sometimes.” Jason explained, leading them into a lower section of the cave. It was decorated as a small garden and Dick breathed in the smell of real grass. 

“Is that a cow?” he gaped, spotting the animal as it lumbered toward them. 

“Yep!” Jason giggled, “Meet Batcow.” 

Dick approached the animal with caution but Batcow responded by nudging her head into his shoulder. Dick laughed and petted her soft hide. Jason continued to tell him about all of Damian’s pets, including a turkey, Alfred the Cat, Titus and Ace, and Goliath. 

“Weird to think a kid like him would care about a bunch of animals.” Dick huffed. Jason shrugged.

Jason flipped his wrist and checked the time, “Alright kid, I have to head out so just listen to Dick and for the love of Gotham stay out of trouble.” 

“Older me said you would stay.” Dick pouted. Jason expertly avoided meeting Dick’s eyes. 

“Yeah, that's why I’m getting the hell out of here before older you can stop me.” Jason shot back. Dick stuck out his tongue and Jason smiled. He reached over and ruffled Dick’s hair before heading toward the stairs. 

“You’re not gonna Zeta out of here?” Dick asked. Jason paused and turned to him. 

“What the hell is a Zeta?” he demanded. 

“Stick around and I’ll tell you all about it.” Dick promised, failing to suppress the smug grin that appeared on his face. 

Jason frowned and shot one final look toward the stairs before groaning and returning to Dick’s side. 

“Alright Mr. Manipulative, please share your knowledge. Dick grinned again and began explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! You guys asked for Batcow and I gave you Batcow. I'm excited to keep going I think there will be a few more chapters before everything wraps up. Thanks for reading. I'll upload more much sonner because guess what, YA GIRL GRADUATED!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Yep! I am officially done with high school ladies and gents. So I'll see ya again soon.


	7. Don't Be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble seems to follow the Waynes. While out with older Dick and Jason, Dick makes a decision that could get him in some serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am so sorry for another long delay. These weeks have been kinda crazy and next week won't be any different. Here's the newest chapter, I know it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy. Quick thanks to my friend HazelAerwyna who sent me SO MANY batfam posts on tumblr and inspired me to get off my butt and finish this chapter finally (although she really needs to sleep more).

When older Dick finally rejoined them, Jason demanded that Dick tell about the new technology again. It gave Dick a little bit of pride to cause so much awe. He was one of the smartest members on the team but it was still pleasing to get praised for knowing some basic information. 

They stayed talking till eleven o’clock. Jason checked his watch but a glare from both Dicks stopped him from another attempt at saying his goodbyes. Older Dick instead suggested they kill time by grabbing a bite to eat. Jason and Dick agreed so they clamored into one of the cars after Dick and older Dick changed out of their costumes. 

And since they were Waynes, trouble had to follow. 

They sat down at one of Dick’s favorite diners, although it looked much older and worn out than he remembered. A woman came to take their orders and Jason sputtered hopelessly when Dick and his older self ordered the same sandwich. When food arrived they talked about Dick’s team. It surprised Dick when he felt a sudden pang of homesickness at mentioning his team. 

“Dickie, tell little you how he can win Babs’ heart.” Jason cackled. Dick blushed furiously but was saved from embarrassment when he saw his older self blushing as well. 

“Jason, please leave us alone.” older Dick pleaded. 

“C’mon kid, you mean to tell me you haven’t asked her out yet?” Jason pressed. 

Dick shrugged, averting his eyes to escape Jason’s stare. Jason laughed again and older Dick sighed. 

“Listen, when I asked Babs out for the first time it actually went pretty well. Then again, she didn’t exactly know it was me.” he mumbled, looking to the floor after realizing his admission. 

“Wait, how?” Dick pressed. 

The older man smiled softly and shifted nervously before explaining, “I met up with her one night on patrol and well, we were talking, and then we just kissed.” 

Dick gaped, his face heating up again, “You’re telling me B was okay with you kissing a girl in the uniform.” 

Jason sent older Dick a cheeky grin but older Dick sighed and muttered, “In my defense, Babs was in uniform too.”

Dick leaned back in shock and ran his hands through his hair, “Babs was in costume?” 

Both men turned surprised gazes on him and older Dick lowered his voice and nodded, “Yeah, kid, Babs was the first Batgirl.” 

Dick intertwined his fingers and leaned forward, pressing his hands to his lips while he mulled over the new information. Barbara would join him and Bruce? What about the Commissioner? Did the vigilante work lead Babs into that wheelchair?

“Wow, he sulks just like you.” Jason commented dryly, winking at the older Dick. Older Dick rolled his eyes and they returned to their food. 

“Don’t worry about the future, little me. I promise we all turn out fine.” older Dick mumbled, not really looking at Dick as he spoke. Dick offered a small smile but Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Liar.” he whispered. Dick looked between them as they glared at each other. 

And because Dick was watching them, and they were watching eachother, only Dick spotted the men in hoods as they entered the diner. The first man held his gun in the air and Dick was already ducking under the table, pulling Jason and older Dick with him, when he fired a shot into the ceiling. Jason pushed Dick between himself and older Dick. Dick looked around, noting the civilians crouched under their tables as well. The first man walked through the diner while the second aimed his weapon at the hostess. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, act in an orderly fashion and this should all be solved in no time.” the first man ordered. He passed their table and Dick tensed. Jason gripped Dick’s shoulder tightly and shifted to block him better. Older Dick had his phone out and sent a text before shoving it back in his pocket. 

Dick knew the drill; stay put, don’t be a hero, wait for the cops. But that was back in his world. Here, the world had forgotten about young Dick Grayson. 

The first man was at the other side of the diner, taunting a group of teens with the end of his gun. He pointed the weapon at a girl who glared back. He muttered something to the group and one of the boys spat back a response. The man laughed and kept walking. Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he saw Jason and older Dick do the same. 

“I hate this.” Jason hissed, his eyes tracking the first man. 

“We can’t risk anything.” Dick muttered, his eyes tracking the second man. 

The second man was behind the counter now, ordering the hostess to empty the cash register. Dick did another scan of the diner and shifted so he was almost facing Jason. 

“Do you have sunglasses?” he whispered. 

Jason’s focus snapped toward him. He gave him a puzzled frown but nodded nonetheless. 

Older Dick groaned beside them and snapped, “You are not going to get involved. Someone could recognize you and then we’d be in deep shit.”

Dick glared at his older self and hissed, “Whoever you texted is taking too long. We can’t just let these men get away.” 

“It’s not happening Robin.” older Dick growled. Dick felt a chill travel up his spine and older Dick’s face fell immediately. Dick searched his older face, searching for something familiar. What had happened to him? Sure, in his own world Dick would have hesitated too. But he would have done something at least. His older self seemed scared. 

No, his older self wasn’t scared. He was concerned. So that's what had happened. Dick thought back to the CADMUS mission, to when he split from Wally and Kaldur without warning. He wasn't ready to be a leader and this was why. Okay, if thinking ahead was his issue, he could work on that. That meant it was time to analyze. About twenty civilians in the diner, more in the kitchen, and help was taking forever. 

Dick bit his lip and watched the second man drag the hostess to the kitchen and begin yelling at the kitchen staff. 

“I'm not from here, dude. No one will recognize me. I’ll duck outside as soon as they’re down and rendezvous with you guys two streets down.” Dick said. Jason and older Dick exchanged conflicting glances and Dick sighed, “Trust me. Trust yourself.” Dick added, quirking his lips into a smile. 

Older Dick grimaced instead. Okay, that was concerning. If there was one person Dick could always trust, it was himself. But his older self seemed to trust everyone but himself. Older Dick noticed his confusion and looked to Jason. Jason looked at Dick and stared before pulling a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket. Older Dick let out a heavy sigh before nodding. 

“Be careful. And nothing flashy.” he ordered. Dick saluted. 

Dick put on the sunglasses and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. His older self reached over and gently tucked Dick’s stray hair out of view. Jason patted his shoulder and Dick slid out from under the table. 

The first man was in the middle of the room, his back to Dick. He checked his watch and shifted his weight as his partner continued to yell at the people in the kitchen. Dick crept forward, drawing the attention of the trapped civilians. One older man tried to wave Dick back and Dick appreciated the sentiment but continued forward anyway. 

He was barely a foot away when the man decided to turn around. He opened his mouth, probably about to order Dick back but Dick didn’t give him a chance. He swept forward, ducking under the man’s extended arms and driving his fist upward. He knocked the gun out of the man’s hands but the man stayed standing. He threw a punch but Dick dodged and threw a left hook. He caught the man on the side of his head and he went down. 

The civilians peered up at him from their hiding places and Dick grinned shyly. 

He deepened his voice just for good measure and mumbled, “Uh, stay put folks, help is on the way.” 

He turned and jumped the counter, stepping into the kitchen. He kept low and ducked behind a shelf of plates when he heard footsteps approaching. 

“Eddie? What did you just say?” the second man called. He headed toward the door and Dick spotted the hostess and the rest of the kitchen staff sitting near the back. 

Dick stepped out of his hiding spot, right in front of the man. 

“Eddie’s kinda busy right now.” he laughed. The man swung his gun forward and was quicker than his partner. He fired off a shot and Dick ducked out of the way too late. The bullet grazed his shoulder and he bit back a curse. 

The man adjusted his aim but Dick was ready. He kicked forward and the man stumbled back. Dick wasted no time getting on top of him. With one solid punch the man was unconscious. Dick sat back and looked around. The kitchen staff and the hostess were staging at him and he sent them a disarming smile. 

Dick got to his feet and grabbed a nearby towel, tying it over his shoulder before he could bleed everywhere. Police sirens sounded outside and he looked back at the hostess. 

“Hi, could you point me toward the nearest exit?” Dick asked, pushing the sunglasses back. The hostess nodded and pointed toward a door in the back. Dick heard police enter the diner and smirked. Then he ran. 

He spent the next hour and a half on the roof of the building next door. He watched Jason and older Dick give Commissioner Gordon their statements. Dick had to stop himself from laughing as the two men pretended to be confused and amazed by the ‘mysterious boy’ that saved the day. The commissioner wished them a good day and Jason and older Dick got into the car. Dick slipped away and met them at the meeting spot. 

His older self looked absolutely pissed but before he gave Dick a lecture he crouched down and gave him a hug. 

“God we are so stupid.” older Dick murmured, exhaling. Dick laughed and let his older self check on his injury. Jason appraised him with a ruffle of his hair and Dick returned the sunglasses. They got back in the car. Dick closed his eyes as the adrenaline faded away and dull pain radiated from his shoulder. 

Jason whispered something to older Dick and Dick opened his eyes. Jason was scrolling through his phone, holding it out to older Dick. Dick caught a glimpse of the picture that was apparently posted on some sort of blog. It was him, with his sunglasses and hood, standing over the first unconscious man. 

“Bruce is going to kill us.” Jason groaned. 

“I’m going to get killed twice if my Bruce hears about this.” Dick sighed, shutting his eyes again. 

“Just let me handle Bruce. For now, let's get you patched up.” older Dick murmured.

They finally arrived at the manor and older Dick pulled the car into the garage. Alfred met them in the hall and frowned upon discovering Dick’s injury. He herded them down into the cave and examined the wound in the med bay. Alfred said it wasn’t too bad so he wrapped it and discarded the bloody towel. 

“May I ask what caused this injury?” Alfred pressed. Dick was pulling his shirt back on a froze. 

Jason recounted the story and older Dick nodded along. Dick sat on his hands to stop himself from fidgeting. Suddenly, older Dick’s phone suddenly went off and he offered Dick a small smile when he checked the notification. 

“Hey, you wanna meet Wally?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and seriously thank you all so much for the amazing comments and kudos! I really didn't expect so many people to like this story. Don't forget to check out my tumblr @pleaseuseacoaster Hope you all stay safe and healthy and stay tuned for the next chapter (though it may take a while ahahah).


	8. Too Much at Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally meets his old friend and is introduced to a new friend as well. His newfound allies struggle to find a way home or Dick and although he gets overwhelmed, his new family doesn't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I struggled SOOOO much with this chapter but I love how it turned out, thanks to the amazing additions from HazelAerwyna. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough for the help I cannot WAIT till you post your fics cuz they are going to be FIRE.

Dick stared at the man before them. He took note of how much Wally had would grow, his body was nothing but toned muscles and, to Dick’s disappointment, Wally was just barely shorter than his own future self. He felt as though he had lost some sort of competition. Wally was wearing street clothes and Dick wondered if his uniform had changed at all. He was looking around the cave, taking everything in for what Dick knew wasn’t the first time. He wondered when Wally’s first time had been and he couldn’t wait to see his reaction in his own timeline. His eyes finally landed on Dick and Wally’s jaw dropped. 

“Holy crap, dude! It’s tiny you!” Wally cried, speeding forward. Out of habit, Dick moved to avoid him, expecting Wally to fall. 

Wally stayed standing and pouted before whining, “Hey, I learned how to stop long ago you punk!” 

Older Dick giggled and placed a hand on Dicks shoulder. Wally extended his hand and he and Dick shook. 

“Nice to meet you...again?” Wally laughed. 

Dick smiled and bit his lip before asking, “So are you still Kid Flash or what?”

Wally smirked and shook his head, “I’m just Flash now, kid.” 

“Can you phase through walls?” Dick asked, tilting his head to one side. 

Wally rolled his eyes as older Dick and Jason laughed quietly, “Yes I can! C’mon kid have more faith in younger me.” 

Dick shrugged and gave Wally his best ‘shit eating’ grin, “Sorry Kid Crash just trying to catch up here.” 

Wally tossed his back and covered his face, “Oh god, I forgot how awful you were as a kid.” 

Older Dick and Jason were laughing loudly now. Wally shook his head and marched toward the bat computer. 

“Let’s find out which Earth you’re from and send you back before you give me insecurities.” Wally muttered, gesturing for older Dick to log in. Wally sat down and started typing rapidly, pulling up Dick’s DNA sample from Tim’s earlier test. He logged into another system and pulled up a program and began to run some sort of test.

“It’s hard to believe you're the same Wally.” Dick whistled as the test continued loading. 

Wally frowned and crossed his arms before grumbling, “You’re a total brat, you know that? I might’ve been a bit of a knucklehead but I’m still smart!” 

“Sure, Walls, whatever you need to tell yourself.” older Dick added. 

Wally grit his teeth and turned to Jason, “How do you manage with two of them?” 

Dick and his older self exchanged cheeky grins and Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged. The screen flashed and Wally turned back around to examine the results. Dick was unfamiliar with this system but from the reactions of his older self and Wally, the results didn’t look too good. 

“That can’t be right.” Jason muttered, clicking a few commands on the computer. When the results didn’t change Dick asked for explanation. 

Wally grimaced and rubbed his neck, “It looks like you’re not from any earth in our universe.”

A sick feeling pooled deep in Dick’s stomach but he shoved his panic down and bit his lip. He looked to older Dick then Jason and then back at the computer. 

“So you can’t get me back?” Dick wheezed, surprising himself with how desperate he sounded. Older Dick squeezed his shoulder and Jason placed a hand on his back. Their presence helped ground Dick and he took in a deep breath. 

Wally smiled sympathetically, his eyes darting to older Dick before he assured, “It just means this is gonna be a little harder than we thought.” 

Dick nodded and kept his face neutral, prompting Wally to look at older Dick again. Wally sat back in the chair and shut his eyes, humming in thought. 

“Okay.” he mumbled, opening his eyes, “Magic brought you here, magic could bring you back.” 

“Oh this just gets better and better.” Jason muttered. Dick looked to his older self and caught him blushing. 

“What does that mean?” Dick asked. The atmosphere had changed and he felt light again but he wouldn’t allow himself to latch on to that hope. 

“It means we have to call a special someone.” Jason explained, nudging Wally out of the way and typing a new command on the computer. A video screen popped up and older Dick attempted to move out of the shot but Wally reached out and held him in place. 

The call was accepted and a woman with black hair stared at them. She gave them a bored stare but her mouth opened in shock when she spotted Dick. She shut her mouth and massaged her forehead. 

“Hey, Z. How have you been?” older Dick asked, slouching as if he was trying to make himself smaller. Dick was starting to put the pieces together and his ‘shit eating’ grin returned. 

“I’ll be there in five.” the woman sighed tiredly. She hung up and Wally and Jason smirked at older Dick as he tried to pull an impassive face. 

“How many people do we date, dude?” Dick teased. Older Dick glared and told him to shut up, which Dick found pretty ironic. There was a flash of light and Dick, Jason, and Wally turned to watch the woman approach them. 

Older Dick remained facing the screen but turned when the woman got closer. He smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes and stood in front of younger Dick instead. 

“I don’t think I ever saw you like this.” she murmured, reaching out and tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. Dick felt his face heating up but didn’t move away. 

“Look at that, you can make both versions of Dick blush.” Jason snickered. Dick glared at him but softened his expression when the woman smiled. 

“I’m Zatanna. It’s nice to meet you Dick.” she hummed, her voice melodic. Dick was caught in a trance and Wally chuckled. 

“Zee, we need some help sending him home. He was sent here by magic and we were hoping you could send him back.” older Dick explained, smiling nervously when she turned her steely eyes on him. 

“Preferably before Bruce gets home.” Jason added. Dick winced at the reminder of the day's events and Zatanna smiled.

“He’s been with you for less than twenty-four hours and you already managed to get him in trouble?” she accused, still staring at older Dick. The older man gaped and gestured wildly for a moment before Zatanna held up a hand to silence him, “Why do you only call me when you need help?” 

Dick raised his brows as his older self giggled nervously. 

Older Dick slipped into his most charming voice and hummed, “Well it’s the only reason you pick up, right?” 

Zatanna raised one brow and her smile fell, causing older Dick to flinch. The next second she had her smile in place again and patted his cheek affectionately. 

“I’ll let you believe that Boy Blunder.” she hummed back. Dick felt his own ears heating up and looked away. Jason cleared his throat before things could get any more awkward, letting Zatanna take charge of the moment. She clapped her hands together and began on instructing them. 

“Alright then,” Zatanna gestured with her hands. “Now, if you could all back up, we can get this over and done with.”

Wally rose from his seat and followed the others as they all stepped back. 

Zatanna sighed again and pointed at Dick, “Not you.” 

Dick stepped forward again, clasping his hands to keep himself from moving too much, suddenly a bit nervous. Zatanna held out her hands and her eyes glowed. Dick’s chest heaved suddenly and he gasped involuntarily. It wasn’t painful but it was strange and slightly uncomfortable. Dick shut his eyes against the strange sensation of energy snaking its way through his body, seemingly travelling up towards his head. 

Memories suddenly flashed through his mind. His first night at the manor, his first mission with Bruce, meeting Wally and Kaldur for the first time, the CADMUS operation. Homesickness seized his heart and the suddenness of the feeling had Dick opening his eyes as the memories and energy leaving him. 

“You alright, kid?” Jason asked. He was next to Dick; Dick hadn’t even realized he had approached. 

“I’m fine. I just-” Dick paused and placed a hand on his cheek, surprised to find he’d been crying. 

“I’m sorry. I had to take a look at where you’d been. The memories may have triggered certain emotions. I’m sorry.” Zatanna soothed. Dick was shocked to see she was also right beside him, holding him gently. 

“It’s alright. I’m alright.” Dick promised, swallowing hard. Zatanna opened her mouth to continue but Dick turned at the sound of older Dick shouting. Wally had his arm raised and older Dick was clutching the back of his head. 

“For the love of all things science, when did younger you finally learn how to be a normal human being and learn how to express your feelings?” Wally asked exasperatingly. 

“Bold of you to assume he ever learned.” Tim called. Dick turned again to watch Damian, Tim, and Duke join them in the cave. Tim was shaking his head at them and muttered, “We left you for a couple hours and you go and get the kid shot?” 

“He was shot?” Zatanna demanded, furious eyes glaring at Jason. 

“Grayson! Why would you let him leave the cave?” Damian’s shrill voice cut in. 

Dick’s head swirled with the emotions and the arguments that erupted. His eyes cut to his older self, arguing passionately with Wally. Then his attention snapped to the three new arrivals who made their way toward older Dick. Tim and Damian started arguing with the older man and each other. Duke locked eyes with Dick and marched over. To avoid his stare Dick brought his eyes forward. He regretted it the minute he realized he was caught between Zatanna and Jason’s argument. 

Dick shut his eyes. This whole thing was a mess. He messed up, got caught in Klarion’s magic, and now he was in a different universe. Then, his risky behavior at that diner caused this family, in a sense his future family, to fight. The only thing he seemed good at was causing problems. And he didn’t even know if there was a way to get home. 

“You guys!” someone shouted. 

Dick turned and Duke was standing between the two groups. Everyone had quieted down and Dick wondered just when Duke would enter his own life. He hoped it would be soon as Dick marveled at Duke’s ability to stop the fighting.

“Right now, we need to be focusing on how to help him out. And you guys are just stressing him out.” Duke suddenly hesitated under the newfound attention and with one deep breath he added, “Zatanna. Did you figure anything out?” 

All eyes went to Zatanna and she looked down at Dick with sympathetic eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can help you.” Zatanna murmured. 

“What?” Jason gasped, “Don’t you have a spell to send him back?” 

“I do but it needs to be from someone in his world.” Zatanna explained. 

Now Dick’s world tipped sideways. He felt sick to his stomach. Somewhere, older Dick and Jason started asking a million questions. Dick saw Tim moving toward the computer in his peripheral but knew it was all hopeless. Duke was suddenly crouching in front of Dick, calling his name and telling him to breathe. 

Then, the worst possible thing that could happen at that moment happened. Bruce walked down the stairs, a scowl in place, and Dick backed away. He nearly tripped over Zatanna but she moved out the way in shock. Dick took in a deep breath and kept his gaze on the floor. Bruce was mad, his older self was mad, Jason was mad, everyone was mad. Dick had caused all this and he was going to be stuck in the world that wasn’t his with people who would never forgive him. 

He heard voices talking to him, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He felt the overwhelming pressure of everyone’s eyes on him and he shut his eyes against their stares, his head feeling worse and worse. A sudden ringing in his ears lanced through him and he clamped his hands over his ears to try and stop the pain. Suddenly, he felt his knees give out from under him as his head started to feel faint. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe. Then he heard his own Bruce’s voice telling him to breathe, to focus on one thing. He sat up and kept breathing, counting down in an attempt to slow his pounding heart. 

Was this a panic attack? Was he really going to show this much weakness in front of a bunch of strangers?

Hands grabbed his own, pulling them away from his face and he heard Bruce again, but this time it wasn’t in his head.

“Breathe with me, chum.” Bruce’s deep voice murmured. Dick let out a shaky breath, screwing his eyes shut even tighter. 

“I’m so sorry.” he gasped, trying to tug his hands free. 

Bruce held tight and shushed him, “Just breathe, son. Can you open your eyes for me?” 

Dick shook his head and Bruce murmured more calming words.. He released one of Dick’s hands and stroked Dick’s hair with his free hand. Dick leaned into the touch, Bruce’s affection and his calming words convincing Dick to open his eyes. 

As soon as he did, he found himself staring into Bruce’s eyes and he remembered how Alfred once mentioned how similar their eyes were. Bruce smiled and Dick felt guilt crawling up his throat. 

The guilt was overwhelming and all of a sudden his thoughts were spilling out of his lips, “I’m sorry about the diner and the magic and the fighting. I’m so so sorry B.” he rambled, trying to force the tears that were stinging his eyes to disappear. 

Bruce hushed him again, calming him down, and stood, pulling Dick to his feet as well. He wrapped Dick in a hug, avoiding his bandaged shoulder. 

“I’m glad you are safe, chum. There’s no need to apologize.” Bruce murmured. Dick hid his face in Bruce’s chest and nodded silently. 

“We’re sorry for stressing you out, kid.” Duke said. The others echoed his apology and Dick nodded again because he didn’t know what else to do. 

Bruce sighed and muttered, “When we get in contact with your Bruce, I promise to have a very long talk with him.” 

The others scoffed at that and Dick stepped back, offering Bruce a weak laugh and a small smile. 

“Holy crap.” Tim suddenly exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. He was still seated at the computer and snapped his fingers, “Jay, bring his costume here.” 

Jason sent him a puzzled look but complied anyway, bringing Dick’s Robin uniform over to Tim’s waiting arms. Bruce placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder and they made their way toward the computer. Older Dick joined Dick and ruffled his hair. 

Tim grinned and gestured toward the wrist computers that he activated. 

“Since your comms connected to ours, maybe we can connect our system to yours.” Tim hummed, placing the uniform on the keyboard and typing at a blinding speed. He bit his lip and added, “If we can tell your Bruce about the spell, he can get Zatanna from that world to perform the spell.” 

Dick wanted to point out that there was no Zatanna in his world but then Zatanna added, “I’ll call my father and get his input.” 

“I’ll help you connect the systems.” Wally offered. 

Dick looked around the gathered group and felt himself relaxing again. For what seemed like the hundredth time he realized that they actually wanted to help him. They weren’t mad at him and he didn’t need to be so tough around them. He could trust them. He could rely on them.

“While they take care of that, I think you should get some rest.” Bruce suggested, lowering his voice and giving Dick a reassuring pat on the back. 

“I’m-”

“Don’t you dare say you’re fine, little me.” older Dick hissed. Dick smirked tiredly and shrugged. Older Dick wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulder and escorted him to the med bay. 

“You’re not gonna force me back to the manor?” Dick challenged, already on the nearest bed. 

“I know you won’t listen.” older Dick shot back with a knowing smirk 

Dick closed his eyes and curled up. It took him a second to muster up the courage, but he managed to ask his question, “Can you stay with me?”

“Of course.” the older man promised, his voice softening. Dick drifted off, feeling embarrassed and anxious, but most of all, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's probably all for this week, thanks for reading and I am so shocked by how well this story is going. Thank you all for your kudos and your kind words (leave some kind words for HazelAerwyna cuz she really did write a lot of parts for this fic) Hope you are all doing well. I recently started cooking with my grandma and my fellow middle easterners know cooking with your nene is no easy task. Anyway I'll be back soon! Love you all!


	9. Just Click Your Heels Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is finally reunited with his Bruce but its a bitter farewell to all the new people he'd met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy bat-cow. First off, I am so sorry for the looooong delay. I had my friends birthday, then i registered for classes and orientation had to be set up and I got caught up in my new books and I got hit with a huuuuge case of writers block. 
> 
> But I am back and I thank you all for your sweet comments and for following this story. I saw some questions posted so I'll answer them quickly. When they say Dick isn't from any world in their universe....I honestly don't know what I meant there either. Essentially of the many earths that exist in the universe, the YJ earth isn't one of them? I don't that clears anything up...sorry. Also, yes, I chose to make Zatanna and Dick a past relationship in the comic world instead of Bruce and Zatanna. I know that was a bit confusing but honestly I thought it would be a bit better since Zatanna and Dick do share that little smooch in the first season. 
> 
> Anyway, again I want to say sorry. But I made it to the end! Enjoy and seriously, thank you all so much for your support. Enjoy the chapter.

“Do you even want to leave?” a voice hissed. Dick recoiled, or at least he thought he did. His body stayed still, rooted in place by an inky haze all around him. He blinked and the haze remained unchanged. This had to be a dream. 

“You want to stay, don’t you? It’s easier here, isn’t it? Everyone takes care of you and lets you show how weak you are,” the voice hissed again. Dick flinched and tried to move, tried to disagree or defend himself. The inky haze grew stronger and Dick swallowed hard. He needed to get out, needed to get away.

He woke up with a start, gasping for air. A hand was on his shoulder in the next instant but Dick didn’t look to see who it was. Instead he stared at the man before him. Zatara looked like he always had. Bruce was standing beside him and both men stared at Dick with concern. 

“I’m alright,” Dick hurriedly assured. He smiled sheepishly at Zatara and mumbled, “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Zatara nodded with a soft smile and explained, “I was running some evaluations on you. I am sorry if I woke you.” 

Dick shook his head, swinging his legs to the side of the cot. The hand on his shoulder hadn’t yet released him and Dick rolled his eyes and gave his older self a pointed look. Older Dick had the decency to look chastised before he let go and allowed Dick to get to his feet. 

“Any updates?” Dick asked, facing Bruce and Zatara. Bruce nodded and together they joined the others in front of the computer. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Jason teased, pulling Dick to his side. Dick leaned against him and jabbed his elbow into Jason’s gut for the hell of it. 

“What’s going on?” Dick prodded. 

Wally turned and leaned against the computer’s keyboard, ignoring the several glares he received, “We secured a two way link using your system but your Bat won’t answer us.” 

Dick snorted and shook his head, leaving Jason's side to approach the computer, “What kind of message did you send out?” 

Tim hit a few commands and an audio file played. It was Bruce’s voice, deep and gravelly, and he cleared his throat nervously before saying, “This is Batman, contacting...Batman? We found Robin and we believe there is a way to connect our worlds together and bring him back to you.” The message ended and Tim clicked another command. Bruce’s voice continued, “Bruce, please confirm if we have made contact. We do not wish you or Dick any harm.” 

Dick turned an incredulous look toward the older Bruce. 

“What?” Bruce asked, shrugging awkwardly. 

“B, c’mon. Don't you remember how paranoid you used to be?” Dick scolded, “My Batman isn't gonna answer this ominous message. Let me send one.” 

Dick waved his hands, shooing Tim out of the seat. He pressed a few keys and pulled up a new file, “Hey B, it’s Robin. Or Richard John Grayson, if you need me to prove it’s actually me. Turns out I got sent off to some weird new world and I need you to relax and answer this message. I promise I’m safe and well and these people, despite what they sounded like, are not holding me hostage.” 

He smiled to himself as he sent that message. It took another minute of waiting before a request for a video call came through. Jason whistled and murmured something under his breath to older Dick, prompting older Dick to elbow him in the ribs. Dick accepted the call and had to fight back tears at the familiar image on the screen. 

Batman stared at the screen, his cowl pulled up. His jaw was tense and Dick could feel Bruce’s eyes scrutinizing him. Bruce scanned the people around him, jaw ticking with each new person he saw. 

“B, reel in your emotions. You have a reputation to uphold.” Dick chuckled cautiously. Bruce’s eyes zeroed in on him again and the tension bled from his body. He reached up and removed the cowl, staring at Dick with a rare smile. 

“You had me worried there, chum.” 

Dick sagged in his seat and shrugged, “Who can blame me? Even I need a break from you sometimes.” Dick sat up then and gestured wildly for his older self to come closer, “B, look how buff I am in this world!” 

Bruce stared at older Dick, who offered a shy wave. Bruce’s face paled slightly but he nodded. Dick pointed to the others, introducing them one by one. Bruce looked a little queasy but covered it up well. 

“It is odd to see father so young,” Damian admitted quietly. Older Bruce shifted uncomfortably and the others laughed.

“We should focus on the issue at hand,” older Bruce grunted. Dick’s Bruce nodded in agreement and after a lengthy conversation, Bruce contacted their world’s Zatara, assuring he would be by anytime.

With that cleared up, Zatanna said her farewells and Zatara stepped away with Bruce to go over the spell. Wally announced that his job was done, giving Dick a quick but tight hug before heading out. Older Dick excused himself to walk Wally out and Tim, Duke, and Damian were escorted upstairs by Jason, who shared a knowing look with Dick. 

Dick watched them disappear upstairs and, after making sure older Bruce and Zatara were far enough away, looked up at the screen. 

“I’m sorry for getting us in this mess,” Dick mumbled. Bruce’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Dick continued on before Bruce could say anything, “I know you’re not mad. Or at least I hope. But I am sorry. And I know it’s not my fault but I still feel like it is and maybe I need to work on that and maybe…” Dick trailed off, looking at the keyboard before finishing, “you could help me?” 

There was silence on the other end and Dick shifted before building up enough courage to look up again. Bruce was watching him, eyes hard and body tense. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. His eyes darted around before he finally sighed and leaned forward.

“Dickie,” he began, causing Dick to twitch. It had been a long time since Bruce had called him that. “I’m glad you know it wasn’t your fault. And I’m not mad at all. I’ve been worried sick and in all honesty I was seconds away from calling the league to help me hunt down Klarion and make him bring you back.”

“You? Asking for help? Sounds fake,” Dick teased. 

Some of the worry in Bruce’s eyes faded and he let out a light laugh. Dick’s heart seized for a moment and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. 

Bruce suddenly dropped his eyes and murmured, “As for helping you, I’m not sure how useful I could be. But I think you’ve already made great strides in helping yourself and together I think we could both get a little better.” Then Bruce looked up and added hastily, “At talking and communicating our feelings.” 

Dick gaped at his guardian and broke into relieved laughter, “Dang Bruce, I hope you didn’t hurt yourself too much saying all that.”

Bruce sighed, his eyes shining with amusement. He tilted his head and asked, “You are safe there, right? I hope older me is doing a better job of taking care of you.” 

Dick nodded, rushing to add, “You do a good enough job B, don’t sell yourself short.” 

“What about the others?” Bruce pressed. 

“You mean your other children?” Dick giggled. Bruce gave him a tired look and Dick laughed, “Yes, they’ve all been good. Except your biological child tried to beat me up.” 

Bruce blanched and shook his head, “I really do not want to know who his mother is.” 

Dick chuckled, “Guess we’ll see one of these days.” 

Bruce's attention was pulled to the zeta tubes behind him as a new arrival was announced. Zatara made his way toward the screen, his smile growing a little wider when he spotted Dick. 

“I am pleased to see you are well, Robin,” Zatara said. Robin smiled and turned, calling the other Bruce and Zatara back to the computer. Older Dick also approached, reaching the bottom of the stairs just as both Zatara’s began discussing the spell. Dick got lost in the magic jargon but didn’t care. Soon he’d be home. 

Older Dick leaned forward to show Dick his phone screen. Dick stared at the screen and saw a text calling for Dick’s send off sent in a group chat called ‘Bat-clan’. Dick smirked and looked into older Dick’s face, causing the older man to smile. 

“In all honesty, little me, I’m gonna miss you,” older Dick whispered quietly. 

“Robin,” older Bruce hummed, “why don’t you go get your belongings.” 

Dick nodded and got up. He offered his Bruce a quick smile before hurrying off to get his suit. When he returned he saw older Bruce and his Bruce caught in a serious conversation. The Zataras were sharing amused looks but neither Bruce seemed to notice. Older Dick would chime in every so often and Bruce would nod occasionally with his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“I don’t think you wanna hear any of that,” Jason spoke, grabbing Dick’s hoodie from behind just as Dick was going to get closer in an attempt to eavesdrop. 

Dick glared at the older man who grinned back cockily. Jason had assembled the rest of the bats, including the girls. They all smiled at Dick before making their way to the computer. Dick watched them each join the conversation and was amused to see his Bruce panic slightly as he took what Dick could only assume was criticism and advice. 

“You know, Jason,” Dick began, turning back to Jason, “I’m actually excited to meet you in my world.” 

Jason’s smile dropped but he recovered quickly, plastering on a casual smile that Dick saw through. 

“Whatever you say punk. Just remember that I grow to be bigger than you so be nice to younger me.” Jason shot back. 

Damian suddenly appeared behind Jason, apparently the last to leave the manor, and stared at Dick with a mix of disdain and contempt. Jason caught his stare and grinned devilishly. 

“Hey Demon, stay here with Dickie. I wanna put in my two cents before younger Bruce has a chance to escape us.” With that Jason nudged Dick toward Damian and sprinted to the computer, shoving some of his siblings aside and tearing into Bruce, without lowering his voice like the others. 

Dick kept his focus on Damian. The boy crossed his arms and turned his nose up, rolling his eyes. Dick frowned and crossed his arms as well, debating if she should just save Bruce from the wrath of his future children right now. 

“Grayson tells me we are a lot alike. I do not believe him but for his sake I will tell him I understand his comparison.” Damian grunted, sounding a lot like Bruce. 

Dick shrugged lamely then sighed, deciding to ignore his dislike for Damian for a moment. He thought back to how much Dick and Jason and the others helped him understand himself and Bruce more. He thought back to his earlier thoughts, when Zatara first woke him up. The voice was right about one thing; Dick could let his guard down around these people. It took Dick a day to learn that so how could Damian not know how much they all cared.

“You know, you don’t have to be so tough all the time.” Damian startled and his face twisted into something unsure and furious but Dick continued without missing a beat, “I know, it’s pretty hypocritical of me but after seeing how your family is, you should really take advantage of it. It’s just me and Bruce, and that gets tough. But you have all these people on your side. You should let them help you,” Dick murmured, nearly whispering this last part. 

Damian looked furious but, much like with Bruce, Dick was able to see it wasn’t real anger. Damian turned his glare away from Dick and sent a softer look toward the group assembled by the computer. 

“I will… take your suggestions into consideration,” Damian whispered, “Now I believe it is time you assist your Batman.” 

Dick nodded, knowing better than to smile at Damian. He shouldered his bag and joined the group, catching the end of Jason’s rant. 

“Hey, hey, hey, go a little easy on him!” Dick joked, shoving Jason out of the way and standing at the center of the crowd. His back was turned to everyone and he beamed at Bruce. 

Bruce nodded at Zatara and Zatara nodded at his other self. The crowd moved to give the magician some space and in the next moment there was a portal in front of them. It swirled with a million shades of blue and Zatara chanted under his breath, sweat prickling his brow. A quick look to the screen showed an identical portal in Dick’s world. 

“When you’re ready, Dick,” Bruce encouraged. 

Dick nodded and looked back at the crowd assembled behind him. His older self smiled warmly and nodded, somehow conveying a message Dick understood. Jason grinned and winked at Dick, jerking his head toward Barbara beside him. Barbara waved goodbye while Stephanie shot finger guns at him. Cassandra nodded her head silently and Tim and Duke waved goodbye. Alfred gave a short bow and offered a delicate smile. Dick stared at Damian next and offered him a small smile, which wasn’t returned. Finally he looked at Bruce and grinned before stepping through the portal. 

Dick felt a pull in his gut, his limbs feeling a lot like lead, before he felt his feet hit solid ground again. He stumbled but in the next moment Bruce was there, holding him upright. He looked around, vision swirling for what felt like a few minutes. He shut his eyes, took in a deep breath, and opened them again. Now, both Bruce and Zatara were staring at him, giving Dick an odd sense of deja vu. 

“Are you alright, chum?” Bruce asked. Dick stared past him, at the screen which was now static. He was shocked to feel a little disappointed at that. 

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, “I’m alright.”

Bruce’s eyes hardened but he allowed Dick to stand on his own anyway. He turned away from Dick to thank Zatara for his help. Zatara nodded and excused himself toward the zeta tube, knowing better than to intrude on Bruce and Dick’s reunion. 

When the zeta tube announced his departure, Bruce rounded on Dick. Dick tensed but relaxed the second Bruce’s arms wrapped around him. His bag fell to the floor and Dick hugged Bruce back, pressing his head under Bruce’s chin. All the stress and tension from this week oozed out of Dick and he let himself be held by Bruce’s strong and steady arms. 

“I believe tonight is a night for hot chocolate and movies,” an achingly familiar voice suggested from the stairs. Bruce released Dick and he sprinted toward Alfred, nearly knocking the old man over. 

“I missed you Alfie,” Dick gasped.

“Likewise, Master Dick,” Alfred murmured, bending to hug Dick back. 

Dick broke away from their embrace and gasped, “Klarion is still loose, isn’t he?” 

Alfred made a disgruntled noise and Bruce rolled his eyes before walking toward Dick and explaining, “That’s an issue for another day, we deserve a night off.” 

Bruce took hold of his shoulder and guided him up the stairs to the manor. Dick leaned against Bruce, for once not feeling guilty for skipping patrol. He took hold of Bruce’s hand and squeezed tight. 

Who knew what his future held, but with Bruce and Alfred by his side, he could take anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the ending. I know it may not be how you guys expected but I'm a little satisfied with it. I'll be going through the past chapter for a final edit (cuz the best writers save that for after they post, right?) Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. I'm excited to post more stories soon!
> 
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED THIS HAS BEEN THREE MONTHS IN THE MAKING GOD DAMN
> 
> Thank you guys so much for staying with me through that long!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll are doing okay and staying inside. Stay safe!Check out my tumblr and be my friend @pleaseuseacoaster!


End file.
